1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to telecommunications services and more particularly to a dynamic adaptive multifunctional base station for wireless networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless networks are an increasingly popular means of personal communications. People are using mobile terminals such as cellular telephones and fixed wireless terminals so that they can readily stay in touch with others.
The wireless network typically includes a base station. The base station produces a radiation pattern defining a cell and/or sector in which the mobile terminal or the fixed wireless terminal operates. The radiation pattern enables the base station to transmit and receive signals of a single type. For example, the base station may be designed to transmit and receive fixed wireless signals for data communications with the fixed wireless terminal. Alternatively, the base station may transmit and receive cellular signals for speech and data communications with the mobile terminal. Still alternatively, the base station may be designed to transmit and receive back haul signals for data communications with another base station.
The base station is typically connected to a digital network. The digital network enables the base station to communicate with a mobile switching center within the wireless network. The mobile switching center sets up and connects calls between the mobile terminal and/or the fixed wireless terminal and a remote device.
The base station has a basic architecture. The basic architecture consists of a transmit/receive switch, a radio frequency section, a sampling and reconstruction system, and a signal processing module. The transmit/receive switch, radio frequency section, sampling and reconstruction system, and signal processing module are all serially coupled together so as to transmit and receive signals over the air interface.
In a receive mode, the base station receives an analog signal from the air interface and transmits a digital signal over the digital network. The transmit/receive switch receives the analog signal from the air interface. The analog signal is demodulated at the radio frequency section. The sampling and reconstruction section has an analog-to-digital converter for converting the analog signal into the digital signal. Then, the digital signal is formatted at the signal processing module according to a digital transmission protocol and transmitted over the digital network.
In a transmit mode, the base station receives a digital signal from the digital network and transmits an analog signal over the air interface. The signal processing module takes the digital signal and formats it according to an analog transmission protocol. The digital signal is then converted to the analog signal at the sampling and reconstruction system. The sampling and reconstruction system has a digital-to-analog converter for converting the digital signal into the analog signal. Then, the analog signal is modulated at the radio frequency section and then transmitted over the air interface at the transmit/receive switch.
The basic architecture allows a base station to transmit and receive a single type, either a fixed wireless, cellular, or back haul signal, between the air interface and the digital network.